


Lucina's Fell Future

by NeedAMedic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, RPG elements, Rape/Non-con Elements, Risen, Stripping, Video Game Mechanics, Wargame Elements, Zombies, dice rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: The heroes failed to fight back the dragon, and Ylisse fell.  That was twenty years ago, and the world has lived in the darkening shadow of Grima ever since.Join Lucina as she struggles through this fallen world in a desperate bid to overturn fate.  Will she be able to defeat the Fell Dragon, or will she succumb to her own corruption and the depravity forced upon her?A dice based story where each section is influenced by voting readers, featuring grand adventure, fantasy, non-con, corruption, and all sorts of monsterfucking!
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Original Male Character(s), Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Various Monsters and Beasts
Kudos: 20





	1. A New Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my writing, all characters depicted are over the age of 18. Please enjoy the story!

_Bonus Title: "Lucy Quest"_

It has been twenty years since Grima ascended. Twenty years since Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse lead a band of heroes from across the world to cross blades with the Grimleal and stop their dark ritual. They were noble and strong, but fate was not on their side, and though they fought bravely, the Shepherds were overwhelmed by the sheer might of the dragon god before them and the sudden, brutal betrayal of a dear friend.

Grima took them as his captives, weaving waves of dark, lust fueled magic until one by one they fell, breaking into his loyal vessels and servants. The dragon god of lust and darkness will suffer no challenges to his might, no potential usurpers to his rule, and so the land goes without law or protection. Bandits roam the countryside, while all manner of twisted fell beasts pour from the horrid maw of the dragon’s table to assault the helpless people of the world, ransacking villages and stealing women back to their lairs to bear their unholy brood.

With Naga’s recent death, the fell dragon’s conquest was sealed, and a ripple of change surged through the world. Now, it was a world driven by lust and power. A world where corruption is around every corner, and where man and beast alike lay in wait, ready to pump lust, sin, and cum into their bested foes. And with the fell dragon’s mark looming over it all, that cruelty finds itself rewarded with shattered minds, sexual addiction, and all manner of unnatural offspring.

The world is bathed in darkness, but a new Naga has taken the old god’s mantle. A faint hope glimmers yet. It rests squarely on the shoulders of one blue haired maiden, and her tentative connection to the dragon Goddess.

\---

Blue boots batter against the ground, a rapid and reckless pace which sees twigs and leaves alike crushed underfoot, battered remains tossed into the air in their wake to drift down gently once more and resume their rest on the forest floor. Streaks of long dormant ash mark up the side of the shoes in dark smears as they pound onward through the sparse remains of the forest, dodging past trees and stepping high over the remains of twisted roots and sundered armor.

“Damnit, faster!” Lucina grits her teeth. Her legs pump beneath her as quick as she can manage, but the pained worry in her chest fears it might already be too late. She leaps the charred remains of a fallen log, her cape fluttering behind her and a determined expression masked behind her deep blue butterfly mask. Without missing a beat, Lucina lands on her feet and keeps running, dashing past the treeline and out into the scarred plains beyond. What was once a battlefield rests before her, somber and silent in its destruction. At its center is a stone tower. Weather and time have not been kind to the small watchtower, but it stands determined nonetheless.

Lucina rushes toward it, her destination waiting just above. A glowing crystalline portal blinks open like an eye, just above the top of the tower. It’s shimmering surface is an electric blue which feels even more unnatural surrounded by all this decrepit ruin. There is no denying the presence of the divine. It is ringed with crystals, shimmering artifacts of pure magic, all of them a clear white save for a long and short pair of deep blue gemstones which rotate around it’s edge, ticking like a clock. The portal stays for a moment, then begins to drift slowly upward into the evening sky. It’s bright blue is a harsh contrast against the murky grey clouds that loom behind.

Lucina hurries through the stone archway that is the tower’s entrance. The ladder that once lead the way up to the tower’s peak has long since fallen to ruin, but Lucina doesn’t have time to worry about such a thing. Without losing a moment, she leaps against the wall, using all the force her legs can muster to kick off and launch herself toward the lipped edge of the tower’s second floor. Her fingers go white from the pressure. Her slender form strains, and Lucina lets out a groan of exertion as she heaves herself up to the next level, scrambling to her feet to rush onward toward the third and final floor.

As the once princess rushes toward her fate, motions stirs around the clearing. There’s only one at first. A single dark shape which twists uncannily upward, writhing it’s way out from beneath the layer of dirt and charcoal atop which nothing has grown for decades. His body is muscular, but the greyed pallor of his skin betrays his lack of life. He rises with unnatural movements, pulled upward like a marionette on a string until all at once his head snaps to attention. His eyes glow red behind a pale brown mask, like dwindling embers which refuse to give up their last light. All around the clearing, more and more of the monsters appear, shaking off the years of soot and dust they had been buried under and wrapping their hands around the shafts of heavy iron weapons.

The blue haired princess pays them no mind as she crests the final level of the tower. Her attention is on one thing and one thing only, and that thing is busily making it’s way higher and higher into the sky. Lucina’s eyes narrow behind her mask, latched onto her target as she bends forward into a full-on sprint. She dashes forward without a moment of hesitation and hurtles herself with all her might off the side of the tower.

Lucina soars through the air. Her cape flutters behind her, dark blue and bright red rippling back and forth in the wind. Her face contorts in concentration, and her arm extends before her reaching out a desperate grasp, fingers curling around…

Nothing.

She lands on the ground gingerly in a puff of dust and char, falling to a knee as the weight of her fall hits her all at once. Lucina’s eyes turn upward watching the portal as it drifts higher and higher, taunting her as her every hope fades away with the casual determination of a lazy river. The crystalline hands of time strike midnight around its edge and the portal winks slowly shut, the eye of Naga closing upon her most determined servant.

And then it’s gone. She lost.

All that time struggling to find Mount Prism. The sacrifices of herself and her friends, even giving up the fire emblem’s gemstones in a desperate bid to fix the past… all of it, wasted.

The weight of her loss crushes down on her, overbearing and everywhere. There is no way to go back and save her father, no way to stop Grima’s brutal ascent to power. The countless lives lost in the war to stop the fell dragon will stay gone, and the countless women ravaged by the fell dragon’s monstrous spawn set loose on the world will still bear that fate, their wretched children continuing on to repeat the cycle, filling the world with endless chaos.

It’s almost too much to handle, and Lucina feels a sting at her eyes, tears struggling to break loose.

As she wavers on the brink of despair, Lucina hears a voice in the back of her mind. It is familiar and warm, but oh so very distant. “Lucina. Dear Lucina. I fear… I have little aid left to offer you, but please take from me one last blessing,” Tiki’s voice sounds so very tired. Lucina knows that becoming the new Naga has not been easy on her. As Tiki’s voice fades a feeling of warmth washes over her, and a thin, glowing pink barrier layers itself over the Princess’s skin.

As it fades a clear, intuitive understanding resonates within her. Naga’s protection is a powerful gift indeed. While she bears the Goddess’s boon, Lucina will be spared the normal pain and injury when hit by an enemy’s attack—the new barrier will take the brunt of the hit. But the barrier is powered by Lucina’s own grit and endurance, and if it were to break, it would leave her utterly helpless to her enemy’s advances, and fully conscious to endure whatever they might choose to inflict on her. And with Grima’s penchant for lust, she knows exactly what would lie in store for her. Lucina shudders at the thought.

Then she hears a groan. It’s a deep, monstrous, inhuman sound, like something that very much shouldn’t have lungs just figured out how to force the air from its chest. The far too familiar noise sends chills running through her body. Lucina reaches down, grasping Falchion’s handle and drawing the sacred blade from its sheath in one swift, fluid motion that sends a glint of light running along it’s length. All around her risen lurch their way toward the lone princess, closing in on her from every side. She doesn’t need to glance down to recognize the wobbling of fat cocks and swollen balls between their legs. Her lips curl in disgust as she readies her weapon.

“Risen.” Lucina all but spits the word. Far too many good women have been claimed and broken by these fell monstrosities. Even in the wake of her devastating failure, Lucina refuses to give in.

But she is outnumbered. Very, very outnumbered. Devastated though she may be, Lucina is no fool. With a quick glance around she notes nearly a dozen or so risen shambling toward her. They look to be on the weaker side, probably worn out from their years spent laying dormant beneath the earth, but even still Lucina doesn’t like her odds. Perhaps discretion is the better part of valor. Or perhaps with her one opportunity to challenge fate now gone… it would be best to just go down swinging.

**What does Lucina do?**

**[ ] Stay and fight her way out (Please include a strategy!)**

**[ ] Run for the closest village and rally their aid**

**[X] Run for the forest and hide, only fighting if absolutely necessary**

**Status Info Overview:**

_**Lucina:** _

**Level: 1** (0/100 XP)

 **Corruption:** 0%

 **Health:** 6/6

 **Clothes:** 5/5

 **Lust:** 8/8

 **Mana:** 0/0

**Abnormal Effects:** None

**Weapon:** Falchion

2 damage, effective vs. Dragons, uses the higher of Toughness or Skill

**Armor:** Butterfly's Gambeson (5/5)

While undamaged, Lucina is immune to lust damage

**Class:** Fated Hopeful **(0/10)**

**Clothing Status:** Lucina is wearing the Butterfly’s Gambeson left to her by her father. She has stripped off her top and cape, leaving her with only a white bra covering her breasts. The pale skin of her back and chest is nearly fully visible to anyone who happens to look. The lower half, a pair of dark blue leggings with knee high boots, is fully in tact.

**Overview:** Lucina is a confident and determined 22 year old woman. She has a slender figure, but years of training have left her with firm and powerful muscle. She has a modest chest, long legs, and a small but very bouncy butt. Her hair is long, though she keeps it pinned up in a boyish bob. She has fair skin and grey eyes. Lucina has a strong desire to do good in the world and the follow through to make that happen. She is determined to put a stop to Grima's reign.

**Stats:**

**Toughness:** +1

 **Skill:** +2

 **Intelligence:** +0

 **Willpower:** +2

 **Charisma:** +1

 **Luck:** -2

**Skills:**

**Perception:** Lv. 1

 **Acrobatics:** Lv. 1

**Current Class** : Fated Hopeful

_Equip:_ Naga’s Farewell. Gain a small bonus to all rolls as long as you do not have any other classes unlocked.

 _Mastery:_ Unbreakable: Gain a bonus when resisting mindbreak and finisher effects

_Growth: +_ 1 Luck

_Mastery Points:_ (0/10)

**Unlocked Classes:**

Fated Hopeful

_Equip:_ Naga’s Farewell. Gain a small bonus to all rolls as long as you do not have any other classes unlocked.

_Mastery:_ Unbreakable: Gain a bonus when resisting mindbreak and finisher effects

_Growth:_ +1 Luck

_Mastery Points:_ (0/10)

**Boons and Banes:**

**Naga's Protection:** When taking damage, Lucina will not suffer physical injury. Damage is instead taken by a barrier that surrounds her. When the barrier is depleted, Lucina will be left helpless and unable to act of her own will. This boon is automatically applied to allies in the party as well.

**Spells:**

No Spells Learned

**[X] Run for the forest and hide, only fighting if absolutely necessary**

Lucina looks around and a dozen ash covered pale face stare back at her. Their face spread wide into an expression that almost looks like a grin, if it weren’t for their uncanny toothlessness and eyes that are somewhere between vacant and ravenously hungry.

Her hear whirls around until she spots it—there! It’s not much, but just near the forest there’s a gap in the risen, where only two of their members are within arm’s reach. Without a moment to spare, Lucina bolts for it. Her feet churn clouds of ash up into the air behind her as she makes a break for it, eyes locked on the pair of shambling demons.

Risen Attack!

(roll + attack stat +/-weapon triangle vs. roll + attack stat)

 **14** (29 + 5 – 20) vs. **37** (32 + 5)

**Miss!**

_+1XP_

One raises his axe in a quick horizontal slash, but Lucina is ready! Falchion is already raised before her and the weapons ping together as she parries the slow, clumsy attack, twisting her body to deflect the momentum of it.

Risen Strip Attempt!

(roll + toughness vs roll + toughness)

 **95** (90 + 5) vs **90** (85 + 5)

**Hit!**

**Lucina takes 2 clothing damage!**

_\+ 1XP_

_+1 Class Mastery Point_

She notices too late that in blocking the one Risen’s attack, she’s left her back totally open to the creature behind her. A sudden forceful jerk against her cape tugs the blue haired woman backward, clutching at her neck.

Thinking fast, Lucina snaps the button free, letting the cloak flutter out behind her, but it’s not enough! The risen’s other hand has already grasped onto the back of her jacket. The risen before her is already recovering his grip on his axe, raising it upward for a powerful strike.

Battle has never been the time to worry about modesty anyways.

Lucina quickly does away with her top as well. Her fingers pop through the buttons in a flurry before she shrugs it off her shoulders and into the Risen’s grubby grasp.

She stumbles forward for a second, nearly losing her balance. One hand pushes up off the ground to right herself before she goes running of toward the treeline--and not a moment too soon! A quick glance behind her sees the rest of the risen closing in on where she just was a moment ago. They don’t even seem to notice her cloak and shirt, left behind on the ground and trampled into the dust

The cover of the forest provides some small relief. Branches brush past her as Lucina bobs and weaves her way through the underbrush, jumping over rocks and roots. The edge of the treeline is pretty sparse, but as she gets deeper, its gets thicker and thicker.

Easy Acrobatics Check

(roll + stat + skill)

 **92** (82 +5 + 5)

**Success!**

Lucina is nimble, though and the risen fall further and further behind.

With her lungs burning in her chest, Lucina finally throws herself into some dense shrubbery. They view from the path is hidden by a thick oak tree, and it’s branches and nearby brush block her almost completely from view.

Risen Still Following:

1d12

**7!**

Investigation vs. Stealth Contest:

Rolling Investigation for the risen: (roll - int)

Way too much math to write here :P They have a -20, you can just add 20 if you wanna know the dice.

 **36, 27, 14, 73, 37, 0, 69** (nice)

vs.

Rolling stealth for Lucina: (roll + skill)

 **99!** (94 + 5)

**Let’s go Lucy!**

Her heart is pounding in her chest as her back rests against the tree. Lucina focuses inward, doing everything she can to force her breathing to come in a slow, even rhythm.

It isn’t long before she can hear them coming. Their heavy feet traipse through the underbrush crushing branches and fallen leaves in their clumsy plodding pursuit.

Lucina listens. There are maybe... half a dozen of them? One by one they pass, the crunches and crackles of their movement get louder and louder only to quiet again as they pass her by and rush on deeper into the forest, seemingly completely unaware of Lucina’s presence.

When her heart finally stops racing, Lucina notices all the little red scratch marks against her bare skin. Dozens of little red streaks mark up her shoulder and back from where her pale skin brushed up against the leaves and branches around her.

Lucina sighs.

At least her white bra did it’s job in keeping her breasts from getting scratched up as well. She can’t even really feel the scratches on her shoulders and back, but against the sensitive skin of her breasts? Lucina shudders at the thought.

She spends the next few minutes crouched behind the tree just to be safe. When it’s clear that no more Risen stragglers are coming, she finally rises. Lucina pushes her hands together over her head, arching from side to side as she works out the tension in her muscles.

“I’m alive,” she mutters. Then it all comes rushing back.

Naga’s death, losing the gemstones and shield.. and now even missing the portal back to the past. Her last chance. It was her last chance.

Lucina frowns and shakes her head. No. It’s not over. As long as she’s still here and still willing to fight, it will never be over! Her chance to set things right in the past is gone, but the present is still here, and it is still worth fighting for!

The only question is how.

Lucina looks around. She’s standing by herself with nothing but a sword and (most of) the clothes on her back, only a few days travel from the Dragon’s table, one of Grima’s main seats of power. If she wants any chance of victory, she’s going to have to start figuring out what to do next.

**Milestone! _Stuck in the Future._**

Lucina’s resolve is strengthened. _Gain 5XP_. Her corruption is reduced by 10% of it’s current value.

_**Corruption total: 0% > 0%** _

**What’s the plan:**

**[]Head to a nearby village and ask for news (a bit of travel north)**

**[]Make her way to Mount Prism to confer with Tiki (a long journey east)**

**[]Head back to investigate the clearing, now that the risen have most likely moved on**

**[]Write in**


	2. Journey to Mount Prism Part 1: Bandit Encounter!

**[X]Make her way to Mount Prism to confer with Tiki (a long journey east)**

Lucina rests there for a time thinking to herself about the best plan forward. Her supply situation worries away at the back of her mind, but far more pressing is her lack of direction. Hope is a fleeting and important resource in a world fallen to darkness, and in the end, Lucina finds herself driven more urgently by the need to solidify her newfound resolve with an actual, actionable plan.

She sets out through the forest, working out the details of the plan in her head as she goes.

Mount Prism is about six days journey from here—one day north and five days east. Or at least, it would be that long if she was in good condition, well supplied, and could camp freely and safely. As it is, she’ll at least need to stop to forage for food and water now and again, so Lucina expects it to take closer to twelve days. It’s a long journey, but better to get it started sooner rather than later.

Rolling Stealth  
(dice + stat + skill + fated hopeful bonus which I totally forgot last post :p)  
65 + 5 + 5 = **75** vs **???**

She keeps her sword free as she moves her way through the rest of the forest, unsure whether the Risen have well and truly moved on. Her stormy eyes study the gaps between mingling branches for any sign of movement, flickering down occasionally to check for twigs below so that she can carefully step over them.

Its’s a tense few minutes, but soon she’s reached the northern edge of the treeline and passes out into the open plains beyond. The forest is old and the settled soot and scorch marks amongst the birches are hard to miss, but it still has a degree of verdant life. What’s more, the woven web of branches and leaves does quite a bit to block out the sky. Now that she has passed out onto open road, Lucina could get a full view of the swirling darkness up above. She has always imagined that somewhere behind it there might be pale blues hidden away. There might be hopeful and warm beams of light doing their very best to radiate down to the surface, bathing the world in their friendly glow.

But when she looks up, that is not what Lucina sees. Heavy deep purple clouds spirals in on themselves. They seem to cast no shadow, doing nothing to block out the light coming from above and instead perverting it, stripping it of every last bit of warmth. The sunlight that lights up Lucina’s face when she finally steps out of the trees is a cold, blue thing.

A handful of precious days each year, the fell curtain fades until it looks like no more than a vague smog, and the sun shines yellow once more, harkening back to times past. Today is not one of those days.

Lucina sheathes her sword as she steps out onto the main road, turning east and beginning her long walk back to Mount Prism.

Random Encounter Chance  
(roll - luck)  
Roll for Random Encounter for Day 1 91 – 10 = **81 Nothing.**  
Roll for Random Encounter! Day 2 81 – 10 = **71 Nothing.**  
Roll for Random Encounter! Day 3 18 – 10 = **8! Encounter time!**

The first two days pass without incident. Its a bit boring, actually, just walking along all by herself through the countryside. The road is in poor condition, with plenty of holes and bricks jutting up, but while that might’ve been treacherous to a horse and wagon, Lucina is just one woman.

Its just her and the wildlife. Thankfully, despite it’s pale touch, the sunlight still does it’s job just as well and there is plenty of grass and weeds, which means plenty of small rabbits to catch and berries to gather. There is also plenty of clean enough water to wash and bathe herself in, though she does have to go looking a bit.

When night falls at the end of the first day, Lucina makes her way into the grass a short distance from the road and reaches up on instinct to take off her cloak and lay it down beneath her. Her fingers grasp at air in a moment of confusion before they come to rest on the bare ridge of her collarbone. “That’s right…” Lucina mutters. She lets out a soft sigh as she lays down on the ground.

She only lasts a moment before the rough grit of the dirt below digging into her skin is enough to get her sitting up once more. She sits there for a moment frowning before rising to her feet.

“Well… there is no one around,” Lucina says, tugging off her deep blue pants and laying them carefully down on the ground beneath her. Its better than nothing… probably.

With her underwear and boots in a neat pile beside her, Lucina lets her eyes fall shut and drifts off to sleep.

The second day passes much the same, and it isn’t until the next morning that Lucina wakes with a feeling in her gut. Something is off.

She packs up her meager camp and starts to head out, but from the first moment her boot hits the bricks of the main road she can’t shake the feeling that she is being watched. That’s nothing new in Grima’s domain, though, and with one hand on her sword, she carries on.

Perception vs. Stealth contest

Random Encounter is: Bandit Ambush Point. There are (1d4) **3 ambushers!**

Perception:  
(Roll + stat + skill + Fated Hopeful bonus!)  
Lucina gets **24!** (14 + 5 +5)  
Vs. Stealth:  
??? gets **49**  
??? gets **67**  
??? gets **6**

The tension wears at her as the morning goes on without event. As the sun ticks higher in the sky, Lucina grudgingly lets down her guard bit by bit. Its just something in her head, she tells herself. She’s too stressed out from the events from earlier in the week and her mind is playing tricks on her.

She had just let her hand fall from the grip of Falchion when she hears a warcry from behind, accompanied by furious barking.

Bandit 1 attacks!  
 **50** (65 +5 – 20) vs. **36** (26 +5 + 5) **hit!**  
Rolling damage: 3 (3 + 1 – 1) **2 Clothing, 1 Health damage!**  
Lucina loses her Pants and underwear!  
 _+1 XP_

Bandit 2 tries to grab her!  
 **7** (2 + 5) vs. **90** (80 + 5 + 5) **miss!**  
 _\+ 1XP_  
 _+1 Class Mastery_

Lucina’s hand flies to the hilt of her blade as she whirls around just in time to see a pair of burly looking men bursting from between the tall grass that lines the road. With axes in hand and ragged clothing just clinging to their muscular bodies, Lucina has no doubt—they are bandits. Some sort of mutt canters at their heels. It’s a large beast, standing just taller than Lucina’s waist, and looks just as mangy and worn as the men it follows.

Lucina pulls at her blade but the weapon catches in it’s sheath. As the first bandit crashes down on her, she has no choice but to desperately try to backpedal out of his way! Unfortunately, she’s just a little too slow, and the bandit’s axe streaks across her body in an upward slash, shredding through the fabric of her pants to leave just scraps clinging to her body. Her shins remain covered, but Lucina can feel the cold air brushing against her bare thighs and stomach. As she stumbles backward, catching her footing and raising falchion before her, she hears her scabbard clattered into the stones below, still attached to her sundered belt.

The second bandit is quick on her heels, lunging for her with arms spread wide in a bear hug, but this time Lucina is ready. She dances back down the road, keeping her blade between herself and the vagabond to hold him at bay.

Lucina and the bandits circle one another, weapons held high, each of them just waiting for the chance to strike while the oversized dog circles around to flank her.

As she takes stock of herself, Lucina grits her teeth, ready to push back the pain of her injury only to feel nothing more than a cool breeze against her bare pussy. Blood rushes to her cheeks and a quick glance confirms her fear. Her panties dangle uselessly from on hip. They’re still pinned there by a blue strip of cloth, but the axe cut right through the other half, letting them fall forward and leaving her lower half completely exposed.

“Hard to guess you were a girl behind that mask!” one of the bandit’s calls out, adjusting his grip on his axe. He’s the taller of the pair, with a mess of wild red hair.

“Tell you what!” says the second one, a blond with a reckless look in his eyes. “You bend over and just take our cocks all cooperative like, and we won’t go so rough on you. Might even keep Otis from taking a turn on ya until we sell ya off” He nods toward the dog with a seedy grin.

Lucina swallows as she shifts her stance, trying not to let that dog get behind her but her blade never wavers.

“Come on, what’s some girlie like you doing with a sword like that anyways?” the first one calls. “Honest, it’ll probably fetch more than you do when we pawn it off.”

That does it. Lucina pulls her lip back in a snarl. The only thing stopping her from rushing in and cutting them down is just how outnumbered she is. This is no time to get reckless.

**What does Lucina do?**

**[] Fight them off! Deal with them head on**

**[] Fight them off! (Provide a different strategy)**

**[] Run for it**

**[] Convince them of the importance of her mission**

**[] Surrender and hope for mercy**

**Status Info Overview:**

Lucina:

Level: 1 (7/100 XP)

Corruption: 0%

Health: 6/6

Clothes: 3/5

Lust: 0/7

Mana: 0/0

Abnormal Effects: None

Weapon: Falchion

2 damage, effective vs. Dragons, uses the higher of Toughness or Skill

Armor: Butterfly's Gambeson (3/5)

While undamaged, Lucina is immune to lust damage

Class: Fated Hopeful (1/10)

Clothing Status: Lucina is wearing the Butterfly’s Gambeson left to her by her father. She has stripped off her top and cape, leaving her with only a white bra covering her breasts. The pale skin of her back and chest is nearly fully visible to anyone who happens to look. The lower half, a pair of dark blue leggings with knee high boots, is fully in tact.

Overview: Lucina is a confident and determined 22 year old woman. She has a slender figure, but years of training have left her with firm and powerful muscle. She has a modest chest, long legs, and a small but very bouncy butt. Her hair is long, though she keeps it pinned up in a boyish bob. She has fair skin and grey eyes. Lucina has a strong desire to do good in the world and the follow through to make that happen. She is determined to put a stop to Grima's reign.

Stats:

Toughness: +1

Skill: +2

Intelligence: +0

Willpower: +2

Charisma: +1

Luck: -2

Skills:

Perception: Lv. 1

Acrobatics: Lv. 1

Current Class: Fated Hopeful

Equip: Naga’s Farewell. Gain a small bonus to all rolls as long as you do not have any other classes unlocked.

Mastery: Unbreakable: Gain a bonus when resisting mindbreak and finisher effects

Growth: +1 Luck

Mastery Points: (1/10)

Unlocked Classes:

Fated Hopeful (1/10)

Boons and Banes:

Naga's Protection: When taking damage, Lucina will not suffer physical injury. Damage is instead taken by a barrier that surrounds her. When the barrier is depleted, Lucina will be left helpless and unable to act of her own will. This boon is automatically applied to allies in the party as well.

Spells:

No Spells Learned

**[X]Taunt them, bait them into attacking first, and prepare to counter. Hopefully you'll annoy them enough for them to make a mistake.**

“There might just be one of me,” Lucina says as she faces off with the two men. She can already hear their dog hurrying into position behind her, his claws clacking against the stonework below. The two men ready their axes, just waiting for the chance to strike. Lucina puffs out her chest, pushing the burning humiliation of her bottomlessness to the back of her head and forces her best smirk. “But I can take at least one of you with me before I go down. Who’s it gonna be?”

Bait them in!

Charisma vs. Willpower  
Lucina: **55** (40 + 10 + 5)  
Bandit 1: **85** (69 -10)  
Bandit 2: **80** (90 – 10)  
 **Critical Average!** (Crits happen whenever someone rolls a double. Crits are good/bad based on how far away they are from the middle. 55 is an ‘average’ crit, meaning she gets neither a good nor bad result)

The taller of the pair shakes his head, an amused smile on his face, but a hunger like a shark in his eyes. He stares her down. His blue eyes meet hers and with an act so deliberate it’s like he wants her to know, they wander down over the modest bump of her covered chest and across the pale skin of her stomach to her bare pussy. “Yeah, sure. I’d trade that asshole for a pretty little cockholster like you any day.”

“Hey man fuck you!” the other bandit yells. He looks furiously from his friend to Lucina and back, shifting uneasily on his feet. When the other bandit just shrugs, his eyes locked on Lucina. “And fuck you too, bitch!”

Baited Attack!  
Bandit 2 will take a -20 penalty to his reckless attack and Lucina will get a free counter attack!

Afterwards, he will get a -5 penalty to all attacks against her until the fight ends or he manages to fuck her.

Bandit 2 Attacks!  
 **6** (41 + 5 – 20 – 20)! Vs **36** (26 + 5 + 5) **Miss!**  
 _+1 XP_

Lucina Counters!

 **63** (33 + 20 + 5 + 5) vs **33** (28 + 5) **Hit!**  
Rolling damage! 2 + 1 + 1 = **4 damage!**  
 _+1XP_  
 _+1 Class Mastery_

By the time he comes rushing forward, Lucina is already braced for his attack. The man comes at her, arms raised high above his head and brings the axe down in a crushing swing!

Lucina sidesteps with ease, shifting past him and drawing her sword along his back in one fluid motion that sets him stumbling, nearly crashing into the dog.

“It was a trap, dumbass!” the other bandit yells. The shorter of the pair just grumbles in response.

Initiative time!

Lucina: **55** (45 + 5 + 5)  
Bandit 1: **10**  
Bandit 2: **69**  
Otis: **32** (27 + 5)

Bandit 2 > Lucina > Otis> Bandit 1

Combat Start!

Bandit 2 attacks Lucina!  
 **44** (74 – 5 – 5 – 20) vs. **43** (33 + 5 + 5)  
 **Mild Crit Failure! Miss!**  
 _+1 XP_

Lucina goes to finish him off!  
 **42** (12 + 20 + 5 + 5) vs. **47 Miss!**

The injured bandit mutters to himself, staring at Lucina from under a furrowed brow. His look is pure fury, the unbridled combination of rage fanned on by pain and indignity.

“…make a fool of me!” his voice surges to a roar as he charges, swinging his axe in a powerful attack, but a predictable one. Lucina steps aside, swatting the flat of his axehead with the length of her blade to push it just a little further away for safety. With the bandit off balance once again, she lunges forward in a stab, but the bandit’s momentum has carried him further forward than she had expected and her blade strikes air.

Finish Round 1

Otis grabs at her!  
 **74** (69 + 5) vs **89** (79 + 5 + 5)  
 **Lucina stays uncaught**  
 _+1 XP_

Bandit 1 goes for a grab!  
 **45** (40 + 5) vs. **97** (87 + 5 + 5) **Miss!**  
 _+1 XP_  
 _+1 Class Mastery_

She quickly rights herself, just in time to see the taller bandit and Otis the dog feigning forward or an attack. Lucina brandishes falchion, back peddling as the two loom in on her, but the quick flashy movement of her blade is enough to convince the pair to think better of their attack.

Start of Round 2

Bandit 1 goes for a grapple  
 **66** (61 + 5) vs. **39** (29 + 5 + 5) **Got her!**  
 _+1 XP_

Lucina attacks him!  
 **123** (93 + 20 + 5 +5) vs. **19 Hit!**  
Rolling damage: 2+ 1 + 1 = **4** Lucina guts him and breaks free  
 _+3 XP_

Three enemies all at once is just a bit too much to keep track of, though, and while Lucina fends off the other two, the injured bandit rushes her from behind. His arms clasp around her body pinning her more slender arms to her side in a powerful bear hug. Lucina’s eyes widen in momentary shock, mind filled with panic as her body moves on instinct.

Then his grip loosens… and lets go. The bandit slumps to the ground behind her, blood trickling form his mouth as the fury on his face fades into a gurgling, surprised gasp.

Lucina steps forward, sliding Falcion from his stomach to ready it once more.

End of Round 2

Otis Grabs her!  
 **49** (44+5) vs. **26** (16 +5 + 5) **Success!**  
 **Lucina is caught!**  
 _+1XP_

Bandit 1 strikes at her!  
 **47** (62 + 5 – 20) vs. **53** (43 + 5 + 5) **Miss!**  
 _+1XP_  
 _+1 Class Mastery_

She looks around, quickly locking eyes with the second bandit just in time to see the shock on his face giving way to anger. “Jericho! …you’ll pay for that, bitch!”

He snarls and rushes forward, axe raised in that same reckless attack Lucina has already knocked aside so many times. She shifts her stance, ready to do so again when she feels her boot stick in place. She glances down to see the dog latched onto her boot, his teeth digging into the leather as his feet dig in and hold her in place.

Lucina only has a moment to make a panicked swing upward, catching the momentum of the axe and diverting it to crash into the road beside her. With a free hand she shoves the bandit sending him stumbling away.

Start of Round 3

Lucina tries to scare off Bandit 1

 **35** (25 + 5 + 5) vs. **34** (44 – 10) **Success!**

With the dog still chewing on her shoe, Lucina lowered her blade. She stared down the second bandit, chin held high and grey eyes narrowed with a commanding fury. In that moment, with the exalts brand clear in her eye, Lucina truly looked like the regal and powerful princess she was. …save of course for the fact that she only had about a stitch of clothing on her entire body.

“If you stick around,” Lucina said. “It won’t take long for me to finish the job.”

The bandit had frozen half hunched over, still recovering from Lucina’s shove. For a moment his face was fear, a trembling lip as his eyes glanced over at the corpse of his friend. He swallowed and slowly drew himself up right. His eyes flickered about. From the body of the other bandit, to Lucina’s nude body, her exposed pussy which looked just so tight, then finally up to her face. The face of the Princess Exalt of Fallen Ylisse.

“Grima damnit! It’s not worth it,” he cursed. “I’m not risking my life for a flat bitch like you.”

Lucina held his gaze or a moment longer, then he turned and ran off, disappearing into the stalks of grass around them once more.

A confused, half hearted growling drew her attention back downward where Otis the dog was still chewing harmlessly on her shoe. He looked tense and very much confused, as if he might attack, run, or roll over if she so much as flinched to aggressively. Lucina feels her heart soften just a bit as she looks down at him. For all he aggression in combat, he was just a dog, and who could blame a dog for doing as it's master says?

**What does Lucina do with the dog?**

**[] Finish it off**

**[] Send it on its way**

**[X] Try to tame it and bring it along**

(Note: taming the dog will be more difficult than letting him go, and bears some risk if she messes up.)

**Once that’s taken care of (assuming it goes well), what’s the plan?**

**[] Resume her mostly nude Journey to the Ea** **st**

(she still has boots, so at least it won’t be too hard on her feet!)

**[X] Stop in at the village nearby and gather supplies**

(this would cost two days worth of travel as a detour)

Taming Otis Challenge!

Lucina gets three tries to sway him, and she needs 3 points within those tries. If she rolls high enough she can get extra points, but if she rolls too low he may run off or attack!

 **86** (81 + 5)> **2 points!**

 **30** (25 + 5)> **no points**

 **52** (47 + 5) > **1 point!**

Lucina looks down at the dog and him back at up at her. The two hold their gaze for a moment before Lucina shrugs.

“Otis! Drop it.,” she says, trying to keep all that commanding tone from a moment ago. Immediately the dog relents, letting her poor chewed up boot free. “Good boy!”

She leans forward and reaches out a hand to pat him on the head, but Otis shrinks back, the edge of his lip twitching toward a snarl and his eyes staring intensely at her hand. There are no treats to bribe him with and not really enough time to worry about winning him over slowly. Lucina sighs. Taking a deep breath, she starts to stretch her hand out toward him once more, but this time slowly, being sure not to stare at him too much and shrinking in her shoulders to make herself look just a touch smaller.

His fur is softer than she had expected. It’s a bit matted, but surprisingly fluffy and warm. He nuzzles forward against her hand, then brushes past it sniffing curiously at the general direction of her crotch. “Woah! Down!” Lucina chides him and the dog falls on to his hind quarters. His tongue hangs out of his mouth and he looks up at her with a barely restrained excitement.

“Otis, huh?” Lucina says. “I guess we’ll be traveling together, then.”

_Otis will now follow Lucina and obey her commands to the best of his ability! Be careful with him—he’s just a normal dog and he doesn’t have Clothes/Lust to help keep him up the way Lucina does_

**[X] Take the dead bandit's clothes making rough alterations if necessary to make it fit, then stop in the village nearby and gather supplies.**

Lucina rises to her feet and is about to leave when she stops. She turns, looking down at the dead bandit still laying there on the street. She frowns for a moment then steps forward, crouching down to next to him.

Nearby Otis paces off down the road a short ways before turning his head to see Lucina crouched down behind him. He trots back over, then scampers a few steps down the road before turning to look at her again. “Just a minute, buddy”

Lucina wraps one arm under each of the Bandit’s armpits and hauls him up off the ground. He’s heavy—heavier than she had expected, but she still manages it. Jericho. It’s uncomfortable holding a dead man, but Lucina is no stranger to it. What’s far more strange is holding the body of a man she killed.

Lucina swallows, then takes Falchion in hand. The blade had stabbed into his stomach, and the fabric around the point of entry is decidedly unusable, for more reason than just the cut. She carefully twists him in her arms, using the eternally sharpened edge of Falchion to cut the fabric from him bit by bit, steering clear of those parts that are tainted with his blood.

She is left with a bundle of dirty, brown rags and the largely naked body of the bandit beneath her. She rises to leave, but hesitates a moment. Lucina turns back to look at the corpse in the road…

There’s no way to know what the bandit might have wanted, but his partner cursed to Grima. And a Grimleal funeral calls for crows.

Lucina makes her way down the road, Otis barking as he follows at her heels.

She follows the path for a ways before dipping off into the plains toward a river she passed on the way north. Soon she is on her knees before the rushing water, scraping smooth rocks along the uneven pieces of fabric. A mess of brown and red flows away downriver, but eventually the cloth is clean… enough. Now she just has to figure out what she’s going to do with it.

It’s… nothing amazing, but combine with her leftover boot and bra, at least it’s something. Out here where it seems like everything with a pulse (and a surprising number of things without) is trying to fuck you… you take what you can get.

The rags are fashioned into two loose ‘wraps,’ one a short and skimpy loincloth around her waist, and the other around her shoulders, not quite coming to below her breasts—the bottom edge of her bra sticks out a decent bit beneath it. There’s a cape as well, fashioned from the parts of the fabric that were too rough to be comfortable directly against her skin.

With nothing to reasonably turn into underwear, Lucina is just a stiff breeze away from flashing her pussy to the whole countryside. It’s not amazing, but it is, admittedly, a good deal better than what she was wearing before.

So on edge about how skimpy her new outfit is, Lucina almost doesn’t notice the marking that now sits on her shoulder. It’s the rough shape of a boar’s head, marked into her clothing in dark ash, vicious tusks lowered to gore.

The man had a small bag, but it was almost entirely empty, with only a few sparse coins. Lucina straps it to her hip nonetheless and starts her way back toward the road, Otis close behind.

 **Loot(?)**  
+3 gold

New Outfit!

Butterfly’s Bandit Rags (5/5 clothing)

Effects:

-Bottomless Skirt: Any enemy grappling Lucina can access her pussy, regardless of her clothing state.

-Bandit’s Rags: Non-Bandits who do not know Lucina will be weary of her. Bandits who do not know Lucina will be more amicable.

-Butterfly's Memory: While her boots and bra are undamaged, Lucina takes mildly reduced lust damage

The village comes into view just before sundown. With the sun starting to dip behind the horizon, the land takes on a more purple hue. The road meets the village through a little gate in their makeshift wall, guarded on both sides by a pair of watchtowers that are little more than lumber tied together with straw.

“W-who’s there?!” a shaky, high pitched male voice calls out. Otis growls and Lucina turns to see a young man standing in the flickering torchlight between the two towers, pitchfork held in his trembling hands. “You can just move right along, you hear? We don’t want no trouble, but we’re ready to give it!”

Otis bristles, baring his teeth.

“Now one second there, Triston, she can say her piece.” An older man with a graying beard steps out from the shadows of the village. His voice is warm and friendly, but Lucina recognizes his face as the face of a man who got this far in life by taking what he could get and only letting go if that was what it took to keep his skin. He holds her gaze, glancing meaningfully toward the guard towers. An archer stands ready in one, bow already trained on Lucina. The other is empty. “It’s not every day a masked stranger comes knocking around these parts.”

He gestures toward the butterfly mask which still covers her eyes, hiding the Brand of the Exalt and at one point her gender, though the new outfit is doing a pretty good job of undermining that.

“Now, what do you want?”

**What does Lucina do?**

**[] Tell them she’s a traveler looking for supplies**

**[] Use her status as Princess Exalt of Ylisse to get them to help her**

**[] Ask no aid and offer no information. Say she’s just passing through**


	3. Journey to Mount Prism Part 2: Windstead Village

**[X] Tell them she’s a traveler looking for supplies**

**-[X] You had a run in with bandits that ruined your clothes, and especially would like to acquire clothes that aren't the rags you picked up.**

The old man stares out at her from the village gate. The flickering torchlight paints shadows across his face, emphasizing crevices and wrinkles, but remarkably no scars. He does not have a pretty face, and likely hadn’t even before he grew old, but there’s something about the weight of him, the solid, confident presence that is almost attractive, in its way.

_Tell him her story_

_Charisma check. She isn’t lying to him, not really._

Charisma for Lucina: **20** (10 + 5 + 5) **not great.**

_Perception check for the man vs. Charisma roll:_

**102** (92 + 10) vs. **26** ( 16 + 5 + 5)

_Rough start to the rolls this time around._

“I’m just a traveler passing through,” Lucina says. It’s not a lie, but the man’s eyes narrow nonetheless. She gets the sense that while he’s listening he’s not just paying attention to her words, but also trying to puzzle out something about her. “I was attacked by bandits on the road and they stole most of my supplies—even my clothes.”

The man nods and the younger guy beside him gives her a sympathetic smile, lowering his pitchfork for a moment before the older one gives him a sharp look, pulling him back to attention.

“They didn’t all get away, though. So I have kept a token from one that didn’t.”

“And you’re here for…?”

“Supplies, mostly,” Lucina says. Again it’s true, but the old man’s gaze bores into her nonetheless. “And I would really, really like to get into an outfit that didn’t come off a dead man.”

He looks her up and down, eyes tracing over every bit of exposed skin, but his expression is so guarded Lucina can’t tell if he’s sizing her up or ogling her. Otis growls, and she puts a hand on his head to quiet him up. “How about off a dead woman,” he mutters, so softly Lucina can barely pick out the words.

“Alright, come on in,” he says finally. “But you’ll be staying under guard, hear? I don’t want that blade getting any use behind these walls.”

Lucina nods and follows him through the gate. The old man holds up a hand to bring her to a stop and turns toward the watch tower. “Norman! Go fetch your brother. Tell him he’s standing watch outside my house tonight.”

The man from the tower scurries down the ladder and hurries off into the village proper.

“You can call me Hodge,” the old man says conversationally as he leads her onward. “I’m as close as we’ve got to a mayor around here.”

“Marth,” Lucina offers in response. He pauses to look at her curiously, so she continues “My parents read a lot of old stories.”

The village itself was in better state than Lucina had expected. A high wall made of dried mud and straw wound it’s way around the perimeter, equipped with watch towers the whole way. They were all empty as far as Lucina could tell, but she was sure they did a decent enough job of intimidating would be bandits nonetheless.

There were clusters of houses here and there, though most of them had their lights out already. The few people they passed on the street looked at her with wary looks until Hodge waved them off. As they passed by a stable occupied by ox carts full of grain and farming tools, a man in his early thirties came to walk beside them wearing a loose fitting set of leather armor and carrying a spear. Hodge nodded to them and they continued on.

They finally arrived at what Lucina assumed must be the mayor’s house. It was larger than the rest of the homes they had passed, though not by much. She would guess it had three rooms at most. Hodge slipped a key in the door when they arrived and turned it to reveal a sparsely furnished but surprisingly well lit home.

“At attention, Randol. We do not know how dangerous she might be,” the mayor said, and the village guard nodded, first to him, then more warily to Lucina. “You’ll have that dog to keep you company, so it won’t get too boring, huh?” Hodge smacked him on the shoulder before disappearing inside.

“His name is Otis,” Lucina says before following the mayor. As she passed through the doorway, she gets a glimpse of Randol crouched down to pat Otis’s head, his spear laying forgotten on the ground beside him.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Hodge says with a gesture toward the chair at his kitchen table. He passes through one of the doorways and returns a moment later with some neatly folded green cloth in his hands. “Now, let’s see if I can’t help you. After all, it’s a dangerous world out there—isn’t that right, Princess Lucina?”

_Composure Check!_

Rolling Willpower: **70** (55 + 10 + 5)

Lucina can’t stop herself from flinching, but remains silent, just staring down the man across from her.

Hodge shrugs and leans back in his chair. “I can sell you what you need, Princess or not. Doesn’t matter as long as you have the money.”

“A new, more modest outfit for say… 30 gold?” He fans the green fabric out in his hands, revealing a green full body tunic, undershirt, and underwear all in a neat little bundle. When Lucina glances up at him, she notices his eyes are on her body once more. “It should fit you. You look about my daughter’s size. They’re a bit of a keepsake now, you understand, but I can part with one outfit.”

He rolls up the clothes again and sets the bundle on the side of the table. “As for food, we can trade a week’s worth for 14 gold. Two weeks for 30 and we’ll throw in a bedroll and some other supplies as well.”

All of a sudden Lucina is extremely aware of how light the pack at her hip feels. She swallows, trying not to be too obvious. “Perhaps we could come to a bit of a friendlier agreement?”

“If you don’t have the coin, we can figure out some other means of payment,” he says. “You stay the night here, help keep these old bones warm and in the morning you can walk away with a new outfit, no charge.”

“I’m not a prostitute!” Lucina starts, face suddenly flushed pink.

“No, no, nothing like that!” Hodge laughs, waving his hands in front of him. “Just share the bed—that’s all I’m asking. It gets lonely and sometimes you just want to feel some skin against your own…”

Lucina frowns. She’s not really sure that that’s much better. She looks him up and down once more. He’s not exactly frail, but she’s confident she could overpower him pretty easily if he did try something.

“Although, if you were to offer…” the way he looks at her makes Lucina want to shrink away and fold up into nothing, but she resists the urge, keeping her back straight and head held high. “Even with that mask on I can see you’ve got some pretty lips. If you were the sort of girl who was willing to put those to a good use as well, then it would be unthinkable for me to not offer every bit of aid I can.”

“I-I-“ Lucina stammers, blushing furiously. She swallows as she struggle to find the words to answer. She really, really needs a new outfit, but if she didn’t have to stop and forage she could probably make it to Mount Prism in 5 or so days, rather than the 10 or so it would take while foraging. Some part of her worries about how well Tiki, Cynthia and the others might be doing in her absence.

**What does Lucina do?**

**[] Turn down his offer**

**[] Agree to share his bed in exchange for the new outfit**

**[] Agree to share his bed in exchange for the supplies**

**[] Agree to share his bed and provide ‘additional services’ in exchange for everything**

**Status Info Overview:**

Lucina:

Level: 1 (20/100 XP)

Corruption: 0%

Health: 6/6

Clothes: 5/5

Lust: 0/7

Mana: 0/0

Abnormal Effects: None

Weapon: Falchion

2 damage, effective vs. Dragons, uses the higher of Toughness or Skill

Armor: Butterfly's Bandit Rags (5/5)

\- Bottomless Skirt: Any enemy grappling Lucina can access her pussy and ass, regardless of her clothing state.

\- Bandit’s Rags: Non-Bandits who do not know Lucina will be weary of her. Bandits who do not know Lucina will be more amicable.

\- Butterfly's Memory: While her boots and bra are undamaged, Lucina takes mildly reduced lust damage

Gold: 3

Class: Fated Hopeful (5/10)

Clothing Status: Lucina is wearing a messy bundle of rags she threw together from a bandit's damaged clothing. Her eyes are covered by the blue butterfly mask which hides her identity as Princess Exalt of Ylisse. A skimpy skirt only just hides her bare pussy from view, while her top is covered by a fuzzy mantle which rests around her shoulders, stopping just short of covering the cups of her bra. Her toned stomach is fully exposed, while the lower half of her legs is still covered with slightly torn leggings which end in a pair of deep blue boots. Lightly chewed.

Overview: Lucina is a confident and determined 22 year old woman. She has a slender figure, but years of training have left her with firm and powerful muscle. She has a modest chest, long legs, and a small but very bouncy butt. Her hair is long, though she keeps it pinned up in a boyish bob. She has fair skin and grey eyes. Lucina has a strong desire to do good in the world and the follow through to make that happen. She is determined to put a stop to Grima's reign.

Stats:

Toughness: +1

Skill: +2

Intelligence: +0

Willpower: +2

Charisma: +1

Luck: -2

Skills:

Perception: Lv. 1

Acrobatics: Lv. 1

Current Class: Fated Hopeful

Equip: Naga’s Farewell. Gain a small bonus to all rolls as long as you do not have any other classes unlocked.

Mastery: Unbreakable: Gain a bonus when resisting mindbreak and finisher effects

Growth: +1 Luck

Mastery Points: (5/10)

Unlocked Classes:

Fated Hopeful (5/10)

Boons and Banes:

Naga's Protection: When taking damage, Lucina will not suffer physical injury. Damage is instead taken by a barrier that surrounds her. When the barrier is depleted, Lucina will be left helpless and unable to act of her own will. This boon is automatically applied to allies in the party as well.

Spells:

No Spells Learned

**[X] Agree to share his bed in exchange for the supplies**

“Fine,” Lucina says after a long pause. Silence enters the room once more and Hodge has just opened his mouth when she continues through grit teeth. “…I’ll help keep you company in exchange for the supplies. Two week’s worth. You can keep your daughter’s clothes.”

Hodge nods, there is just a hint of melancholy in his eyes as he pulls the bundle of green fabric away and tucks it into the other room once more. “They'll be here the morning by the time you leave,” he almost sounds thankful as he offers her his hand to shake.

Lucina takes it, meeting his gaze with her own determined stare and fighting back the embarrassment that is insistently trying to rush to her face. It was the pragmatic choice, she reminds herself. She must be willing to make sacrifices in the name of her mission.

“I’m gonna go get washed up and ready for bed,” Hodge says. “These old bones need time to soak before I lay them down. Make yourself comfortable.”

With that, he disappears into the other room, leaving Lucina alone. Soon the sound of pouring water fills the house and Lucina finally lets out a long-held breath. Her eyes wander around the room, over modest cabinets and a rusty old stove. It looks about what she might have expected from a run down old cottage in a run down old village, but one thing does catch her eye.

The final room of the house is a bedroom, green sheets nicely made up over the bed, and a fine layer of dust rests on the short wooden table beside it. In the middle of the bed lays a note and a dagger.

_Hodge,_

_Alina won’t be coming back from the fields today. If she’s as good in the sack as she looks, she won’t be coming back at all. If you want to see you daughter again, just open up the village. We’ll collect whatever ransom is a good match for that virgin cunt._

  * _The Goring Boar_



Lucina frowns. She looks down to the mark on the shoulder of her makeshift outfit—an ashen boar’s head.

“Maybe I’ve already helped you out a bit, old man.” She mutters to herself as she steps back out into the kitchen.

It isn’t long before Hodge appears from his room, wrapped in a towel around his waist. “You’ll be better off traveling in the morning if you get plenty of rest tonight,” he says. “Come on”

Lucina follows back into his bedroom, another sparse room with little more than a bed, side table, and bathtub. Hodge sits on the side of the bed and looks at her expectantly until Lucina walks over to the other side, takes her boots off, and stats to lift the bedsheet.

“Bare skin, if you don’t mind” Hodge reaches out a hand, grabbing her wrist gently to stop her. “It was our deal.”

“I suppose it was,” Lucina sighs. She steps back from the bed, heart already pounding in her chest. She turns away from him and slowly stats to unwrap the furry shawl from around her shoulders. It was, by far, the easiest place to start, since the pale bra beneath still protects her modesty… for the moment.

Her hands are shaking as she reaches up to unbutton the back of her bra, pulling the straps of it down each of her shoulders and shrugging it off. The cool night air swirls around her teasing against her skin and making her rosy little nipples stand stiff, much to her embarrassment.

The finally it’s time for the skirt. It’s more of a wrap really. As Lucina unwinds it from around her waist she tries to take some small solace in the fact that it was pretty short already. She’s pretty sure that any villager who felt like it got a pretty good look at her ass as she walked through town, full flesh bouncing with every step. The thought just makes her cheeks burn all the brighter as she drops it to the floor and finally turns, naked, to face the bed, moonlight dancing on her pale, gorgeous body.

“You can go ahead and slide under when you’re ready,” Hodge says with a casual wave of his hand. As she forces herself to look up at him, Lucina realizes he’s actually facing away from her toward the window. Had he been looking away that whole time? “Not sure it’s anything to worry about, though,” he continues. “I’m pretty sure you’ve been flashing the whole village every time you take a step.”

Lucina’s cheeks are made of fire as she pulls back the covers and slides into the bed.

She pulls the sheets up over her chest and turns away, laying on her side. She hears him moving, the soft shifting of fabric brushing together. A moment later she feels his body pressing against her own, and her breath catches in her chest. She can feel the heat and presence of him, the roughness of his skin against her back all the way down to where his hips push against her ass. There’s no hesitation or shame as he grabs her in his arms one wrapping around her shoulders to pull her tight against him.

It takes Lucina a moment to realize that even as he spoons her naked body, he’s not actually hard, though she’s not sure if the feeling of his flaccid cock nestled against her ass is actually better than the alternative. Maybe he did just want company after all.

She lays there, body tense and on edge until she finally hears the even sound of Hodge snoring. His chest rises and falls, pushing against her with each breath, and Lucina realizes she can feel the steady thump of his heartbeat though their connected bodies. It would be almost comforting if the situation wasn’t so bizarre.

_+2 Lust_

As the night drifts on, Lucina realizes just how long it’s been since she’s actually slept in a bed. Hodge’s bed isn’t anything special, but there’s something to be said for sleeping in the soft embrace of normal comfort after so many days on the road. Lucina lets her eyes fall shut, and before she knows it sleep washes over her.

She has no idea how much time has passed when she wakes with a start. Her eyes blink open and it takes a moment to remember where she is. That’s when she notices the stiff prod of Hodge’s cock, pushing against her ass. She can feel it, every inch of that rigid member at full attention, gently rubbing against her naked body. There’s a spot of slimy wetness from where leaking precum has smeared along her pale cheek.

His hands have moved as well, one reaching down to grope her modest breast, the palm of it brushing against her nipple, shifted about with ever breath she takes until her sensitive nub is hard and aching with gentle pleasure. The other hand wraps down over hip, resting on her stomach a few precious inches above her sex.

_Composure Check!_

**59** (44 + 10 + 5)

Lucina nearly screams.

…but she doesn’t.

Even as mortified as she feels, she stays still until the blood pounding in her ears calms down enough that she can hear Hodge’s steady, even snoring and feel that peaceful rise and fall of his chest again.

Her teeth clench as she lays there, but her body is heavy, and the bed is so warm and comfortable. Even if she tries to suppress it, there is a soft twinge of arousal running through her body a steady surge and fall every time his hand brushes against her nipple. As her exhausted mind wrestles with all these sensations in the early morning hours, Lucina eventually forgets herself and drifts off to sleep once again.

_End of Encounter_

Health Restored to Full

Lust Reduced to 0

_**+1% Corruption** _

The bright, cold touch of the morning sun hits her eyes through the window and as she opens them, Lucina’s first thought is the realization that Hodge is gone. She is alone.

Her eyes flutter the rest of the way open and she looks around. Her clothes are still on the floor where she left them, Falchion propped up against the wall in it’s sheath. She climbs out of bed and quickly dressed, thankful to be wearing something, even if it’s just this skimpy, makeshift thing.

On the table, just as promised, are two weeks’ worth of supplies. Rations, a waterskin, a bedroll, even cooking pots. It’s pretty much the works as far as a traveling kit is concerned. There’s a note as well, and Lucina picks it up to read.

_Lucina Marth,_

_Thank you for the company. I wish you the best on your journey._

She gathers the supplies up into the travel pack provided and gets ready to move on.

Otis yips as he sees her, stirring the guard from his resting place with a start. He scrambles up from his seated position and grabs his spear from the ground before turning to greet Lucina with a confused salute. She nods to him, then frees Otis from his post. “Good to see you too, buddy.”

As she walks through the village, Lucina tries her best to ignore the way her skirt flutters forward with each step, brushing up to reveal her thighs and… higher still. Was Hodge just messing with her, or is every single person she passes really getting that much of an eyeful?

_Random Encounters!_

Day 1: **77** (87 – 10) **no!**

Before long she’s back on the road once more, traveling due east. It gets a bit easier the further she gets from Dragon’s Table. The roads aren’t exactly amazing, but they are manageable and having Otis along with her makes for good company. It’s quite a relief not having to stop to search for berries, and by the time night falls, Lucina is already well on her way.

She makes camp a short way off to the side of the road, unfurling her new sleeping bag to lay out under the stars. Otis curls up next to her and she pats him on the head. “You’ll be better company than that old man, I hope,” Lucina says. She turns away from him and closes her eyes, only to jump back to attention a moment later as she feels a slimy wetness prodding against her backside as Otis humps against her in quick movements.

_Willpower Check!_

**113** (98 + 10 + 5)

“Bad dog! Sit-stop—down!” Lucina moves in a flurried panic, surging to a seated position and wrapping the blanket tight around herself. Otis looks at her and whimpers, then slinks off. She gets a glimpse of his engorged red cock, bouncing between his legs with each step only to, thankfully, disappear as he curls up on the ground.

“Disgusting,” Grima’s corruption is in all things. The words resonate in her mind. Maybe those bandits weren’t just trying to get in her head after all… But he did listen. With the blanket wrapped tight against her body, Lucina lays down once again. Maybe with enough time, she can train it out of him.

_Random Encounters_

Day 2: **32** (42 – 10) **no!**

Day 3: **39** (49 – 10) **no!**

Day 4: **12** (22 – 10) **encounter time!**

Over the next few days, the plains start to shift into a dense forest, the smooth, even ground disrupted more and more by the jagged forms of erupting rocks. The steady flatness of the ground shifts into a smooth incline, then frequent, rising hills. Before she knows it, Lucina has passed just south of Breakneck Pass and she can see the massive square shape of Mount Prism looming in the distance. There, just outside of the mountain’s shadow, is where something odd catches her attention.

It’s a… humming of sorts. A soft reverberation that seems to steadily pulse through her body, through some sort of sense she can’t quite identify. It’s silent, save for the wind brushing through the branches of a nearby forest and Otis’s contented panting, but she can still feel it, that… thrum of energy.

Lucina takes a step forward and the hum gets louder. A step back and it quiets again. With one hand on the hilt of Falchion, she starts to follow it off the road and out into the trees.

Soon she finds herself standing over a pool of the most incredibly clear water she has ever seen. It’s as pure as crystal, and as she looks down into it, Lucina can see the shape and detail of every glimmering rock that covers the pools bottom. The water is perfectly still, not a single living thing inside it and not even a spot of algae or a fluttering insect on it’s surface.

As she stares at it, it takes Lucina a moment to notice the faint pink-ish glimmer it has. The water even seems to sparkle, just a bit.

Otis barks and takes an excited step forward, but Lucina holds out a hand, “Down, Otis,” and he relents.

She may not know what’s going on, but Lucina is pretty sure she can recognize magic when she sees it, especially a whole pool of the stuff. She’s no mage, though, and doesn’t really have any way of knowing what it might do. There are no markings or symbols around to help either, though it certainly doesn’t feel like any sort of fell magic.

**What does she do?**

**[] Drink from the pool**

**[] Let Otis drink from the pool**

**[X] Fill a waterskin with it and keep it for later**

**[] Ignore it and move on**

“Otis, sit,” Lucina says, and the dog drops onto his hind quarters. “Stay.”

She slowly creeps forward, hand gripping tight to Falchion’s handle as she looks around through the interlocking branches of the dense, verdant forest. It doesn’t feel like an ambush, but even still…

_Rolling Perception_

**21** (11 + 5 + 5)

The way the water hums is so distracting! It only gets higher and higher in pitch as she draws closer until it's so impossibly light that it feels like she shouldn’t even be able to hear it. Lucina winces, expecting it to be painful, but as she reaches the pools edge, all she feels is a warm, bright comfort, welling up in her chest. Her gaze locks on the impossibly still surface of the pool, utterly ignorant of the world around her.

“Here goes,” Lucina dumps her waterskin out on the ground and falls to a crouch at the pools edge. The surface remains undisturbed even as she pushes the leather flask into the water. It takes it perfectly still and crystal as ever. The shape of her flask doesn’t distort beneath it’s surface, and even as she feels the flask gradually swell with the strange shimmering, faintly pink water, there are no bubbles. It’s as if she hadn’t touched the pool at all.

After a long moment, Lucina pulls the waterskin out. The very instant it leaves the pool's surface the sparkling pink aura siphons in all at once, rushing up to join the small bit of water in the flask and vanishing from the pool as though drawn in by some great vortex.

The pool is left plain silent. As Lucina looks down, a drop of water runs down the bottom of the water skin and falls through the air to splash into the pond, sending ripples bouncing toward it’s edge. Lucina blinks. There’s a fish in there, staring back at her only to swim away the moment she catches it's gaze.

It feels like coming out of a dream. All at once, the sounds of the world return, the chirping of insects, the gentle lapping of water against the banks of the pool. She looks down to see plants swaying beneath the surface. Plants she was certain hadn’t been there a moment ago.

The hum comes from her waterskin now, much fainter than before. When she pushes it’s cap in place, the noise goes silent, though the little leather bottle still seems to have a bit of that ephemeral pink glow.

She slips it into her pack and steps back toward Otis who is watching her excitedly. “Come on, boy, let’s get going.”

_+1 Magical(?) Water_

The sun is lower in the sky than she had expected, and Lucina pauses before setting camp to build a little cairn out of loose bricks that marks the location of the pool, though she is almost certain the magic is gone from it now.

The morning comes soon enough and Lucina sets off toward Mount Prism once more. The hills gradually grow harsher and more jagged, the trees more dense. The road out this way was never well traveled to being with, and as she goes on it slowly fades to little more than a path, then into nothing.

Night has nearly fallen, and the world has an eerie blue glow when the sounds of battle reach Lucina's ears.

Metal rings out in a violent rhythm, the whinnies of horses mix with panicked feminine screams and rallying cries, fiery explosions, draconic roars! A horrible scenario rushes through Lucina's head... Tiki, Severa, Cynthia! Lucina takes off at a dead sprint toward the base of the mountain where she knows the entrance to the temple within lies in wait.

The scene before her sends panicked chills down Lucina’s spine.

Dozens of risen swarm toward the supposedly hidden entrance to the mountain, their pale gray bodies slurred together into a ravenous mass of churning flesh and glowing red eyes, filled with hatred and lust. They carry all manner of weapons, some even disarmed, but that doesn’t make their bulky musculature and gaping, sharp-toothed grins any less terrifying.

Standing against them are a mere dozen desperate fighters. Cynthia straddles the saddle of a great which Pegasus, the look of stern determination is so unnatural on her pretty face. She swing her lance about before her yelling something to rally the six other Pegasus knights behind her, though the exact words are lost in the noisy chaos of battle. Behind them Lucina recognizes Tiki. The new dragon Goddess is transformed into the shape of a massive, powerful dragon with shimmering green scales. Flames leak from the edges of her maw, but even her majesty seems to pale against the sheer number of bodies rushing toward them. Finally, there’s a small cluster of men and women in robes, with the ever studious Laurent there to guide them. Even the stewards of the temple have been rallied to battle.

But something is wrong… where is everyone else? Kjelle, Severa, Inigo, Owain… there should be so many more of their friends here to protect Mount Prism!

There’s no time for that now, though. The tide of Risen surge forward, Cynthia lets out a high pitched war cry, and the Pegasus Knights charge to meet them head on.

_Enter Warzone Combat!_

  
Risen:  
AS = 5  
ATK = 6 + 1  
DEF = 5  
RES = 5  
Hit = 80%  
AVO=5%  
Count = 10/10 |    
Cynthia’s Pegasus Knight  
AS=8 + 2 = 10  
ATK = 7 + 1 = 8  
Def = 5  
Res= 9  
Hit = 90% -10% = 80%  
AVO = 15% |    
Laurent’s Mages  
AS = 5 -1 = 4  
ATK = 7 + 1 = 8  
Def = 5  
Res = 7 + 2 = 9  
Hit = 90% + 2 = 100%  
AVO = 5%  
|    
Necromancer  
AS = 6  
ATK = 8  
Def = 5  
Res = 8  
Hit = 90%  
Avo = 5%  
|    
Tiki  
AS = 7  
ATK = 9  
Def = 10  
RES = 10  
Hit = 100%  
Avo = 5%  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
_Current Numbers_

Risen 1 (12/12)

Risen 2 (12/12)

Risen 3 (12/12)

Necromancer 5/5HP

Cynthia’s Pegasus Knights (6/6)

Laurent’s Mages (3/3)

Tiki 10/10HP[/spoiler]

_Battle Position!_

_Ally Phase 1_

Cynthia Attacks Risen 2! 75% hit! **3 damage**!

Risen 2 Counters! 65% hit! **2 damage!**

Cynthia Attacks Risen 2! 75% hit! **3 damage!**

Tiki Attacks Risen 1 95% hit! **4 Purifying damage!**

Laurent Attacks Risen 1 95% hit! **3 damage!**

Spears dive and stab into the ranks of the risen, lifting them off the ground to run them through with force amplified by the might of the charging Pegasi. Pale grey bodies are thrown about by the Pegasus division, with Cynthia at it’s head, stabbing in a violent flurry again and again into the veritable grey sea before them. Her horse canters forward, drawing them into the middle of a violent cluster of risen, just long enough for Cynthia to drive her spear through the chest of one, before dancing back out of the way.

Not all of the Pegasus knights are as nimble as her though, and a pair of them give out panicked screams as they find the tips of their spears lodged in the bodies of the risen. They pull desperately, trying to get their weapons free from the corpses, but the horde is already closing in around them. Terrified yelps fill the air as the two women are dragged from their horses and buried under the grey tide.

FWOOM!

A massive ball of flame crashes into the middle of the horde, blowing apart a handful of risen. Laurent and the small band of robed temple keepers are already speaking their next incantation, a second ball of billowing fire slowly swelling between them.

The risen fill in the gap, flooding together like insects just in time for Tiki to let out a brutal draconic roar. A meteor of pure white light rips from her throat to surge across the battlefield in an instant, blasting away risen into nothing more than shimmering white dust.

_Current Numbers_

Risen 1 (5/8)

Risen 2 (6/12)

Risen 3 (12/12)

Necromancer 5/5HP

Cynthia’s Pegasus Knights (4/6)

Laurent’s Mages (3/3)

Tiki 10/10HP[/spoiler]

_Enemy Phase 1_

Risen 2 Attacks Cynthia 65% miss!

Cynthia Counters! 75% hit, hit! **3, 3 damage!**

Risen 1 Rapes Cynthia’s unit! **2 Mindbreak damage!**

Risen 3 Attacks Cynthia! 65% hit! **2 damage!**

Cynthia Counters! 75% hit, hit! **3, 3 damage!**

Necromancer Revives Risen 2! **\+ 8 risen!**

_Battle Position!_

_Current Numbers_

Risen 1 (0/8)

Risen 2 (8/12)

Risen 3 (12/12)

Necromancer 5/5HP

Cynthia’s Pegasus Knights (2/4)

Laurent’s Mages (3/3)

Tiki 10/10HP

For all the damage they’ve managed to inflict, though, the risen just keep coming. There are just so many of them! The risen swarm in around Cynthia’s unit forcing them back bit by bit as the five remaining women desperately fend them off with their spears. Cynthia drives the point of her weapon right through the skull of one of the monsters, while the Pegasus at her flank rears up to deal a devastating kick to another, sending his grey body tumbling across the ground in a useless heap.

Even as they fight valiantly, though, another pair are dragged from their horses. One clutches to her spear, driving the point of it up into the first risen to reach for her, but her Pegasus panics and bolts into the sky, leaving her alone and surrounded as the risen descend on her.

“Stay strong!” Cynthia yells. There’s a passionate fury in her eyes, a look of determination so fierce that it almost seems to tip over into joy, and the two remaining riders follow her example to fight on with limitless resolve.

The first pair to fall are not so lucky. As Cynthia and her riders were driven back, they had been forced to abandon the two young women to the horde. Most of the risen had passed over them, too concerned with continuing their attack to notice the two stranded riders clutching together. They cowered on the ground as grey bodies surged past.

The older, a long legged blonde with her hair tied back in a ponytail, wraps herself over the smaller one, shielding her dark haired companion as best she can. But there is just nothing she can do as the fresh-faced unit of a dozen Risen fall on them. They grab her by the shoulders, yanking her away from the smaller girl and throwing her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her with the sheer impact.

The two are stripped of their armor in an instant by dozens of greedy grey hands, their terrified shrieks drowned out by the ongoing sounds of battle. Stiff grey cocks force their way into every orifice, risen pounding into them from every angle, groping their bodies and pulling their hair as the two helpless women are pounded into the dirt. Through the rush of combat, no one hears as their shrieks of pain and terror fade into breathy moans, wanton noises of writhing pleasure. Before long the two women have cum and cum again, eyes wide, chests heaving as the risen pass the pair about between them.

By the time they finish, the two Pegasus riders are left in the dirt, eyes staring vacantly at nothing, the two reduced to little more than broken, cumstianed messes. A filthy mixture of semen and dirt streaks their bodies, their once taut bellies are swollen, and cum oozes out of their abused cunts and asses. The two can only lay there, drawing slow, shuddering breaths.

Lucina draws closer to the battle, Falchion already freed from it’s sheath, but she pauses when she hears a far too familiar uncanny chanting. At the back of the horde a man is hunched over, arms raised as black, ichorous magic swirls around him. As Lucina looks on, tendrils of tarlike shadow flow from his body out into the field where they pump into the mouths of the fallen risen.

Corpses raise like puppets, their hands latching on to the shafts of weapons as they lurch forward once more toward the battered lines of Mount Prism’s defenders.

Lucina’s fingers grip the handle of her blade until they turn white. Her eyes flash around the battlefield to where Cynthia, her younger sister, is standing valiantly with only two other Pegasus riders for support against nearly two dozen risen. They could easily flank her and do the same horrid things to her as had just happened to the other fallen riders.

Laurent and his division of mages are exposed as well, and if the risen were to attack them it would take almost nothing to wipe out the whole lot.

Then there's the necromancer… If no one does anything about him, then this nightmare is only going to get worse.

**What does Lucina do?**

**[] Ambush the Necromancer and take him out!**

(Lucina will not join the battlefield as a unit, and will instead attempt to sneak up and attack the Necromancer)

**[] Rush in as a distraction so Cynthia’s unit can regroup**

(Lucina and Otis will join the battlefield as an extra very small unit, Cynthia will be able to heal up a bit for free)

**[] Take to the field alongside her sister!**

(Lucina will reinforce Cynthia’s unit, increasing her stats based on Lucina’s leadership ability, as well as bolstering her numbers)

**[] Write in**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lucy Quest! This is a (currently) ongoing project I've been writing for about a month over on Questionable Questing :) There's quite a bit already written over there, but it takes me some time to reformat everything, so you can expect this one to lag behind the other a good bit.
> 
> Feel free to stop by the main quest to get caught up or to submit your vote to influence the next chapters! It's a lot of fun :)  
> (https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/fire-emblem-lucinas-fell-future.13711/)
> 
> I will be updating this one where possible, probably 3-10k word posts every week or so, but I sort of expect the quest to keep developing faster than I post it here, so this version will likely continue to lag behind a good bit.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the opening to Lucy Quest, and I look forward to sharing more!


End file.
